Right out of the Flu
by Purple Strobe
Summary: A story that is not far from being an actual Power Rangers episode. The boys get sick, and it's up to the girls to defend the world! ONE SHOT.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. 'Nough said, on with the story._

**Right out of the Flu**

It was a dark stormy night in the beautiful city of Angel Grove. The rain seemed to crash down on the gravel as a nice drop would hit every single rock and stone. Almost everyone was asleep in this city, except for some people who were out and about, just completely having a great time in the park, enjoying the storm.

"EE YAH!" Tommy Oliver's voice rang out to the top of the clouds.

Five teens were fighting an evil flock of cogs.

Rocky DeSantos is completely swarmed at this point. His exhaustion, much like the rest of them is over powering.

Adam Park, Rocky's best friend comes to his aide. "Need a hand?" He asks.

"Man, Adam, you read my mind." Together the two defeat the four cogs which were surrounding Rocky.

"Ah!" A cog hits Tanya Sloan on the stomach and causes her to slip back a couple of feet. She falls on her but, while Katherine 'Kat' Hillard comes up behind the cog that just kicked Tanya and hits him on the head with a tree branch that had fallen from a tree, due to lightning.

Another cog comes up to Katherine and swipes her with his foot on her legs. She falls to the front, landing on Tanya. "Argh!" Kat yells while heading down.

Rocky and Adam see the girls struggling somewhat, and race to their aide. On their way there, a couple more cogs rush towards them and completely block their path towards the girls.

Tanya pushes Kat off of her to her right side and stands up quickly. "Alright, no one gets my butt wet without buying me dinner first!" She jokes in a frustrated way.

Kat turns to look at her friend. Tanya kicks two cogs out of her way. Katherine noticing this stands up quickly herself and joins the fight once more.

Tommy had trouble as well. He was battling two cogs of his own. A cog punches him on the back, while the other swings for his face. While being punched on the back, he still grabs the cog's arm, and swings him towards his back. One cog lands on top of the other and disappear after being defeated.

At that time, Tanya and Katherine's swarm of cogs disappear as well in defeat. Last were the five cogs Rocky and Adam were fighting. As soon as they got all of them out of their way, they too disappeared in defeat.

The teens just looked around, still keeping their guard up until they searched all around themselves and notices there were no more cogs in sight.

"Damn, that's frustrating!" Tommy yells in frustration.

"Yeah I know", says Rocky, "you think King Mondo would give us a break at least at night."

Adam just looked at his friend and shook his head, "okay, you telling me that the evil King Mondo, who wants to defeat the Power Rangers should give us a break."

"Yeah", said Rocky.

"Man, you better re-evaluate _that_", Adam said with small chuckles coming out of him.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to take a shower." Kat said, while turning around to leave for home.

"What are you gonna take a shower for?" Rocky asked her.

"Well, my mum said if you're out in the cold rain, you should go and take a hot shower as soon as you get home."

"Yeah" Tanya added, "she said that if you don't, you could get really sick."

"Well, I don't care much for superstitions" Rocky said.

"All I know is that I'm going to sleep" said Adam, as he too turned and started walking towards the girls, who were still standing there.

"Amen to that, Adam. I really need some sleep." Tommy then said.

"Well, suit yourselves guys," said Tanya, before adding, "don't say we didn't warn you."

The teens then teleported out of there, each heading to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning, the five teens all had school. Tanya and Katherine arrived early as usual to Ms. Applebee's class, but wondered why the guys weren't there yet. It was about a minute before the bell would ring for tardiness, and they still weren't there.

Tanya looked over at Kat, while both were sitting at their assigned seats, by some coincidence, were seated next to each other. "Do you think they got sick last night?"

Kat looked puzzled, she then answered, "I don't think so, why according to them, they're invincible." She said, with a sly smile.

Tanya chuckled a bit, while Kat chuckled as well.

At that, they saw Adam come into the class, wearing a huge jacket and sweat suit underneath. His face was a bit pale, looking a bit yellowish. His lips were pale as well, although their color was a bit lighter than his skin. His eyes were somewhat shut, and blood shot red. He looked as if he had been crying because his eyes were also glossy and wet; while his nose was red at the tip and around his nostrils.

The girls looked at Adam, and their mouths dropped. Their eyes became wide and they couldn't resist from laughing internally. They looked at each other, but couldn't resist their exterior laughter now. Tanya was first. She let out a bit of a chuckle, followed by Katherine who after hearing it burst out with hysteria. Tanya, not being able to hold it at all at that point, also burst out with hysteria too.

Ms. Applebee saw what they were laughing at, and quieted the girls by saying, "now Katherine and Tanya, will you please stop that?"

Tanya and Katherine knew better than to mess with Ms. Applebee, she was a nice teacher, but no one wanted to get her mad. One time was enough for the girls and they quieted down.

Adam took his seat quietly, while the girls looked at him. Both turned looking at him with the corner of their eyes, still laughing inside.

* * *

Their school day was over, although that didn't stop Kat and Tanya from making fun of Adam for the umpteenth time about his little sickness problem.

"Get down; I'm getting down with the sickness!" Tanya sang.

Katherine did nothing but laugh, while the three made their way out of school.

"Going to the Youth Center with us?" Katherine asked Adam, while still laughing as Tanya was still at the song.

Adam took a sniffle, and then said with a congested voice, "na', I'm going straight to bed."

The girls laughed again, while cocking their heads back. Adam was in no energy at all to fight with these two today.

Tanya stopped singing and said, "Man Adam, I just don't know how you did it. You went through the whole school day like that."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to miss it. Although, I see Tommy and Rocky did."

The girls just said their goodbyes to Adam, and sincerely wished him good luck with his cold.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Tanya and Katherine were drinking smoothies which were made by Ernie, the owner of the Juice Bar.

"Man, I still can't believe Adam made it to school like that." Tanya said, before taking a drink of her banana smoothie.

"Yeah, I know. If that was me, I would have stayed home. It's not like my mom would let me leave the house in that condition any way." Kat said after taking a drink of her strawberry kiwi smoothie.

"You know Adam, he wouldn't miss school. If he did, and his sensei found out, he wouldn't let him compete in the Karate Competitions at the park."

"Wow, I didn't know that sensei was worst than the other one," Kat countered.

"Yup, he is. Believe it, girl, he is one tough cookie. He says that nothing can hold you back from going anywhere you wanna go except for yourself."

"Yeah, well, in a way that's true, but still, one shouldn't be out with a cold like that."

Tanya nodded before asking, "so, are you gonna go see Tommy?"

"Let me rephrase that question Tanya, I'm going to go make _fun_ of Tommy. He didn't listen to us, therefore he's gonna hear from me."

"Oh please, as soon as you see him you're gonna melt for those puppy brown eyes and just try to make him feel better." Tanya mocked Kat.

Katherine sat in silence for a short while, trying to think of a comeback, but just gave in, "well, you're right about that one. I mean, come on, we've only been dating for two weeks. You know its pure puppy love right now."

Tanya sighed and just said in a joking way, "ah, teenage puppy love, gotta love it."

Katherine laughed, as well did Tanya and they both kept talking for about an hour or so, before Tanya remembered she had to help out at the radio station with organization of records.

With that, the two girls left the Juice Bar, paying Ernie, who was at the register taking inventory.

* * *

Katherine arrived at the Oliver's house shortly after leaving the Juice Bar. She had called Tommy's mom before that asking if she could go to see Tommy. His mom told Kat that she could come over, but only for a little while, since Tommy needed his rest.

Kat went up to Tommy's room and knocked gently on the door.

"Who is it?" Tommy said, while Kat was opening the door now.

"It's me," she said, as she stepped in.

"Hey girl, what's going on?" He said, trying to act off the sickness.

"Oh, please, don't act all macho now." She said, catching his voice.

"Okay, okay, I guess your right," he said, before adding, "aren't you going to come over here? It's not _that _bad." He said, looking half as bad as Adam.

Katherine moved closer and sat at the end of the bed. "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing." She said.

"I've been better. So, come on, I'm not gonna bite." He said, while motioning for her to get closer to him. She did as he said, "well, not unless you want me to."

Katherine smiled at his comment and said, "Even while being sick, you have to be a big flirt."

Tommy and Kat talked for about twenty minutes before Kat told Tommy that his mom didn't want her there long on account of his sickness. Tommy told Kat to stay, but Kat wanted to earn a few good points with his mom, so she decided to leave any ways. She gave Tommy a quick peck on the lips and wished him a recovery as she did Adam. While leaving, she said goodbye to Tommy's mom, and headed home.

* * *

Tanya was in the radio station in the storage room organizing tapes and different records in boxes when she heard a very familiar six-tone beep that she knew all too well.

"This is Tanya, go ahead" she said in a strong voice.

"Tanya, there is a disturbance at the school gym; Kat is already on her way, morph before getting there." Billy Cranston told his friend.

"On my way, Tanya out." She said, before getting her morpher. "It's morphin' time, Zeo Ranger two, yellow."

* * *

Tanya arrived at the site seconds before Katherine, the pink ranger, did.

They both were fighting cogs as a monster came out right out of the blue.

It was the 'Deep Flu Sea' monster. He was a giant fish with boogers coming out of his nose. On his left hand, he held a large white cloth-like material; while on the other hand, he held a giant thermometer.

"Eww!" Both girls said in unison.

The cogs were not yet defeated so Tanya said, "can you handle these guys, while I go give his Royal Ugliness his shot?"

Katherine nodded, "yeah, go get 'em!"

With that, the girls separated a few feet while tackling their battles.

Katherine took out her laser gun and started shooting at the cogs, which made it a lot easier at getting rid of them. She shot about four in a row; then proceeded on shooting another two which tried to come up behind her.

Tanya, on the other hand, was not so lucky. The monster was about ten times stronger than the cogs Kat was fighting. She managed what little she had in order to stall the battle a little, while Kat went to help her.

They both started going at the monster. Tanya was kicking at him, while Katherine started shooting at it. Tanya then retrieved her laser gun as well, and mimicked Kat's actions. After they saw it wasn't quite working as well, they called in their Zeo Blasters. To their surprise, the monster went down fast. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"What? That's it?" Tanya asked.

"Man, looks like Mondo's getting soft." Katherine added.

At that, they saw a small robot-like creature fall from the sky landing on 'Deep Flu Sea'. They then saw the monster they had just fought grow massively into a gigantic mode.

"Oh man, and just when I thought he couldn't get any uglier." Kat said, watching the monster grow.

"Umm, I think this is the perfect time to call in our zords." Tanya said.

They heard a huge rumbling sound behind them and saw three zords heading towards them. It was Tommy, Adam, and Rocky.

The girls cheered as they saw the sight. They too called in their zords and brought them together.

The rangers defeated the monster after a few twenty minutes of fighting him.

* * *

The next day, the five teens were back in school. They gathered at Rocky's locker after school let out.

"So, think you could eat fish sticks tomorrow for lunch?" Tommy asked Adam who was still a little under the weather, while Tommy and Rocky were better.

"Urgh, let's just say, it isn't going to be the cold that'll make me puke." Adam said, while his voice was still a bit congested.

"Well, you know what they say…" Rocky said.

"What?" Katherine asked while they were all heading out of the school now.

"I don't know, just trying to start a conversation again."

They laughed at Rocky's comment, but not for long.

At that, the teens heard a roar of thunder outside. They all stopped dead in their tracks to look at each other questionably before they all started to laugh simultaneously.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this story. I really enjoyed writing it. I know it was a bit mushy, but I really wanted to keep it kind of like a real episode. So what did you guys think? Review please. 


End file.
